Respirators provide respiratory protection from airborne substances with filtering processes and/or otherwise facilitating access to clean air. One characteristic of these devices is the seal that is formed between the user and other functional components of the respirator and the seal that is formed between the functional components and structural components of the respirator.
One design consideration with these respirators is the air-tight fastening of an inhalation air source component, an exhalation component and/or speaking diaphragm to the structural component(s) of the respirator. This air-tight seal often requires a separate gasket and/or mechanical seal that adds complexity and cost to the respirator design.